An Assassin Princess
by Dakota51
Summary: Mitsu was only 5 when her father died and her mother disowned her after she found out Mitsu was half-saiyan. Mitsu travelled to Vegeta-sie to start a new life. Will she find what she's looking for? R&R! On hold.
1. Chapter 1

**Dakota51: Hey how's everyone doin? Well I got bored one night and came up with this story. Hope you like it! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

****************************************************************Mystery Girl's POV*********************************************

I slinked throught the shadows to the place I was supposed to meet my new imployer. I knew something wasn't right when I got a call a few nights ago in the middle of the night. I was warned not to go, but did I listen? Nope. I stopped just a few meters away from the clearing and hid. And can you geuss who I found? The one and only Cooler. _'Great just my good fucking luck. Wonder what he wants.'_ Cooler looked around and motioned to his men to scout the area. _'Shit, I wonder how he found me. Sure I killed his borther and father, but how'd he find me? Wait...if he's hear then where'd his men go...SHIT! This is a trap. I gotta get out of hear and fast!' _I think as I slowly back up and run into something or someone. _'Great just what I needed.'_ I think to myself as a pair of arms wrap around me, pinning my arms so I couldn't reach my sword. _'Fuck this shit'_ I think as I reach for my knife at my belt. I spin it around and stab my attacker, then I high-tail it out of there. Not wanting to raise my ki, I took off on foot.I soon reach an abandaned shack that looked like it was ready to cave in. My home. A cold breeze finds its way in through a few holes in the wall makeing me shiver.

"Damnit why does it have to be so cold!" I ask myself.

"Because you're the one who picked it as yopur hideout, Mitsu."

"Oh shut up Midnight, before I sell you at the nearest market." I threaten the midnight black horse that appeared out of nowhere. I pull out my cell phone to see the time. 7:30 a.m.

"Midnight go around back. I'll grab your saddle and bridle then we're going to the market. We need more food, and I need a new imployer." I say as I head to an old closet and grab her saddle and bridle, then I head around back. I quickly saddle Midnight then we head to the nearest town. I pull the hood on my cloak up so no one could see who I was. The first thing I saw almost made me fall off Midnight. What I saw was the Crown Prince sparring with his guards in public. "Shit. I hope Mioku will let me hide in her...shop." With my lovely luck the Prince was sparring right next to Mioku's shop. I dismount Midnight and sneak into Mioku's shop.

"Mitsu! So nice of you to come by! Did you see who is outside?" A blonde saiyan 'bout 18 came out of nowhere and confronted me.

"Yes I did and it's nice to see you too Mioku." I say with a hint of boredom.

"Mitsu, why don't you sing or perform today?"

"No thank you. I just need a few things and then I have to get back 'home'." I instenly reply. I hear Midnight snort behind me.

"She's just scared, Mioku, because the Prince is in town for the first time since we came hear."

"SHUT UP!" I say as I turn to face Midnight. As I turn to Mioku I say, "Alright let me go change, you can pick the song." I say, giving up. I head to the back and grab a random dress that I keep in back. I quickly change and head out front. I catch the cd that Mioku had tossed as soon as she had seen me reappear.

"Hey Mitsu can you toss me that book that's behinde you?" Mioku asks me. I nod and turn to grab it, I was turned around so I din't see the figure that appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Mioku. Have any trouble since the last time I came by?" I hear someone say and I stand up and turn around only to see the crown Prince. I nearly drop the book I was holding when he looked at me.

**Dakota51: Sorry it's soo short, but its late and I have school tommorrow. Sadly. But I will udate soon so you won't be hanging for long! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dakota51: Hey. How's everyone liking the story so far? Well onto the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.**

**********************************Mitsu's POV****************************

I stared in shock at Mioku. How could she _not_ tell me she knew the Prince? I threw the book she had asked me to get at her and ran out the back. I had to get away. Being one of the most wanted saiyans, I had no choice but to run, not wanting to get caught and all. I ended up stopping in an allyway in the worst part of the capital. Just my luck. I slipped into a darker ally and pulled out a capsule that containd my assassin outfit. I quickly slipped into it and put the dress into the capsule. I pulled my blckish-red hair into a pony tail and slip out of the ally and into the shadows of the street. I was stopped in my tracks as a group of men suround me.

"Can we help a little miss like you? What are you doing in these parts of town? Don't you know there can be dangerous men out here?" One of the men say, that I presume is the leader of the gang.

"I can handle myself just fine. Now if you could be so kind as to move, I'll be on my way." I try to side step one of the men, but he blocks my way. I curse under my breath.

"You're not going any where, miss." I let out a frustrated growl. I was getting really impatient and it isn't pretty when I'm in a bad mood and impatient. LEt's say I get antsy with my knife &/or sword. My hand went to my side where i keep my knife. I slipped it out and kept it hidden as the leader of the group advanced on me. A light was suddenly cast on the ally, revealing my assassin outfit. The light lit up the black so it shone like shiny black gems, the ice blue star on my shorts lit up like ice. It was halarious to see the group around me run away like frightened children. I look at my savior, even though I could of gotten out of the situation easily.

"Looks like you're keeping a low profile, Mitsu."

"Oh, shut up. You know I couldn't stay at Mioku's without the Prince figuring it out."

"Figure what out?" I freeze. That voice would be forever engraved in my brain.

"Midnight let's go. We have work to do." I hiss out as I climb into the saddle. Midnight takes off as I get half-way up. As Midnight comes to a hault by our 'home', I jump off her and unsaddle her. I enter the house as she heads to a feild nearby. I sigh and lay down on a run-down bed I found awhile ago. My eyes slowly closed and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to see that the sun was setting. I rub the sleep from my eyes and sit up. I take my phone out and call the one person I want to yell, no sream at.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mioku. What's up?" I ask trying not to sound pissed off.

"Mitsu! Thank god you're all right. Prince Trunks told me where he found you. You're lucky he didn't see the ice blue star that was on your outfit."

"Yeah, that wouldn't have been good. But onto the real reason why I called you."

"Oh shit." I hear Mioku say. A smirk finds its way onto my face as I try not to laugh.

"Tell me ,Mioku, how do you know the Prince?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"Umm..."

"Don't even think about hanging up on me. You know I will just come and find you."

"Ok the Prince is...my...brother." I almost drop my phone as she said this.

"He's your WHAT?" I pratically scream.

**Dakota51: Well how's that for a cliffhanger? The more reveiws I get the faster I update. So R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dakota51: Here's the next chapter. I wonder if anyone can geuss what happened to Mitsu that she became an assassin because of it? Well R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**

***************************************************Mitsu's POV********************************** **

I stood there like an idiot while I tried to understand completly what Mioku had just told me.

"Mioku, can I ask why you never told me before?" I ask trying to keep my cool.

"Heh, I thought it wouldn't be a good idea to tell you when I found out your secret." I could tell she was nervous as hell.

"I understand just no more surprises, k?"

"I'll try but I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Mitsu, the King suspects who Icestar is. You have to hide or keep a low profile."

"Shit. How am I going to do that when I have a few scores to settle?"

"Don't know, don't care. Just stay outta sight, will ya? I don't need to lie to my father to get you out of the dungon, got it?"

"Yea, I got it." I mummble.

_"Mioku? You comeing or what?" _I hear someone say on the other line.

"Yeah one sec. Hey M, there's a dance at the palace. You up for it?"

"Umm...I'm not sure I should. Besides I have a few _friends _to visit tonight."

"Not anymore. You're comeing with me to the ddance wether you like it or not M."

"Fine but you owe me big." I sigh in defaet. I hear her squeal in delight which makes me chuckle.

"K, meet me at my shop tonight at 9:00pm sharp."

"Ok. C'ya then, I geuss." The line goes dead. I sigh and lean against the wall, wondering what I had just gotten my self into. I get up and grab Midnight's saddle and go outside.

"Hey Midnight we're going into town." She looks at me. "Don't ask." I say and saddle her. As I mount, Midnight heads toward the town. I curse under my breath as I relize that I didn't have my sword. I jump off Midnight and tell her to stay untill I got back. I run back to my hideout, only to stop mid-step. In front of me was the King himself and the Prince. _'Fuck! How am I going to grab my sword now? How the hell did they even find this place?'_ I come out of my thoughts as I hear the Prince say: " Father, look at this." He says, while holding up my sword. The King walks over and inspects it.

"It's deffintly Icestars'. The ice blue star on it gives that away." I let out a breath and say: "Yeah it's mine and I would like it back." Thank Dende I still had my assassin outfit on. I stand up and walk over to them. I try to snatch it but they're faster and I grab nothing. I curse under my breath and sigh in defeat.

"What do you want? And how did you find this place?" I ask, even though I know what they want. I glance at the Prince to find that he was looking at me intently, as if to try and geuss who I was.

"I want to know why you've killed over half of the criminals in this city. Not that I mind not haveing alot of crimes to deal with, but why would you do it?"

"I was...I had no choice..." I say as I look at the ground.

"Mitsu?" I hear the Prince whisper, so softly that I barely heard it. My head snapped up instently and I glared daggers at the Prince.

"How...?"

**Dakota51: Well how was that for a cliffhanger? R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dakota51: Well how did you like that last chapter? Tell me in a review and while you're at it, might as well tell me how you like this chapter, after you read it of course. Well now how did Prince Trunks figure out who Icestar was? Can anyone guess? I'm impressed Yukiko Hagarashi. You guessed the reasons why Mitsu became and assassin. Well onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**

*********************************Mitsu's POV*********************************

I looked at the Prince. _'How the hell did he figure it out?'_ I couldn't figure out how he found out, but when I glanced at the King, he looked shocked and alittle angry. So what do you think I did when I was in front of a pissed off King who's been hunting me for years and I've been right in front of him the whole time, easy I ran like fucking hell. Thanks to all my training, I was able to reach Midnight in a few minutes.

"What's wrong?" She asked as I climbed into the saddle.

"Trunks and Vegeta found out who Icestar is. The Prince took a lucky guess and now they both know, and on top of that we have to break into the palace tonight to get my sword back." Midnight could tell I was frusturated as she galloped toward the market. I pulled my cloak's hood over my head so no one could see me, and checked the time. It was 7:00PM. 2hrs. to waste till I have to meet Mioku and most likely be taken to my death. I dismounted and led Midnight to the nearest fruit stand. As I looked over the fruit, I felt a familliar ki heading my way. I glanced up and looked right back down. _'Don't notice me now, please don't notice me.'_ I kept pleading in my head and Midnight looked at me. She knew something wasn't right, she just didn't know what it was.

"Mitsu?" With that one word, I knew I was doomed. I turned around and prettended to be happy to see him.

"Hey, Goku. Long time no see right?" I ask. He didn't seem convinced. He motioned me towards the forest and I followed. We walked to the dead middle of the forest, the place nobody will go. I knew Goku had a billion questions, but he wouldn't ask without my ok first.

"Mitsu, why are you here?" Ok scratch what I said earlier. I sigh.

"I couldn't stand Earth. Everyone was makeing fun of me. I had to get away from that cursed planet and that cursed woman."

"I understand your hatred for your step-mother, but why would they make fun of you? You're the same as me, sayain and they know I've saved their planet countless times, why would they bash you?"

"Simple: I'm not you. I'm not a hero, I'm not anything but a so called princess on Earth. Once they found out I was sayain, their respect for me was gone, everything I had was gone." I stifle a sob as I recall everything that happened to me on Earth. "I coudn't take it anymore so I left. I remembered hearing you and Vegeta saying something about Vegeta-sei, so I asked King Kai for some help. He told me where to find you, and I came only to find out you were among to royal gaurd." I sigh. "I didn't know if anyone would remember me so I kept quiet."

"Ok, then why'd you become the most wanted assassin on Vegeta-sei?"

"It was the only thing I was good at." I say as I shrug my shoulders. He nodded in understanding. I knew he had more to ask but he didn't say anything more. I started walking away only to stop and say over my shoulder, "I'll be rarely seen from now on. Vegeta and Trunks know who Icestar is, so they'll be tracking me down from now on." I started to walk away again, then I decided I had nothing to lose anymore, except mybe my life but that was it. I took off flying towards the market. A few minutes later, I landed by Midnight.

"Mitsu, you are soo in trouble." I knew the voice the moment she started talking, so I didn't have to turn around to answer.

"Like I didn't already know that Mioku? I won't be staying long at the dance, I have to retreave my sword you brother and father took."

"You mean this sword?" I turn around to see Mioku holding my sword. I stood there speachless.

"Mioku...how...?" She shrugged and handed my sword to me.

"My father told me to give it to you. Don't ask why, he just did."

"That doesn't sound like him at all,"

"Oh, he said on one condition you could have your sword. You have to meet him in the dead center of the that forest midnight tonight." I nod, even though I knew I was doomed the minute she said I had to meet him. I checked the time to see it was 8:55pm. Almost time for the dance.

"Hey Mioku isn't almost time for the dance?" I ask and she looks at her phone.

"Eeck, you're right we gotta get ready now. I'm supposed to be there now!" I shack my head as we run to Miokus shop. She struggles to get it open, so I punch the window in. She glares at me and I shrug it off. I jump through the broken window and dash to the back of the store. I grab two dresses and toss one to Mioku while I head to the back and change. When I come out Mioku has the rest of the stuff (like shoes, bracletts, necklaces, ect.) picked out. I look over the things and spot my favorite necklace. I grab it and put it on quickly, then grab shoes and head out the door. I wait for Mioku by Midnight. In the distance I hear a horse headed my way. I didn't pay any notice to it, horses pass through here all the time, but what I didn't expect was to hear the Prince say:

"Hey Mitsu. What are you doing?" As he reined in his horse. I looked at Midnight then to him and back to Midnight, not sure what to say I just said: "Hey, waiting for Mioku to hurry her ass up." I didn't have to turn around to know that had put a smile on his face. I climed into Midnight's sadle when I heard Mioku come out through the broken window.

"What happened to your window?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I could tell she was not happy with me.

"Yes I do."

"Fine. She happened." Mioku points at me and I try to look as iniccent as I can wihle trying not to laugh. It's harder then you think. I broke out laughing and Mioku just glared at me.

"What? I'll fix your window, ok?" I say through my laughter. She went around back and got her horse and brought it up front.

"I'll give you a 5 second head start." That's all I needed to hear. Midnight and I were off right after she said that. We raced to the palace. I could tell the Prince was trying to figure us out. He wasn't used to seeing his sister this way and he hasn't seen me since we were 5. We were a breeze as we passed others on theiy way to the palace. I just didn't want to get hurt before I got the chance to protect my self, so I coaxed Midnight to go faster. This is what happened all the way to the palace: Me rideing Midnight away from Mioku; Trunks trying to figure us out; and Mioku yelling at me, while I laugh. Fun night. Can't wait till the dance...not. I'd rather skip, but Mioku was mad at me. No sense in getting her pissed off at me, right?

**Dakota51: Well how was that? R&R to tell me what you think of it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dakota51: So so so so so sorry for not updateing sooner. Truth is I forgot all about this fanfiction so I understand if you're mad at me for not updateing. And I'm sorry for all the misspellings. Well enough of my babble, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the characters. Only Icestar, Mitsu and Mioku and Midnight.**

***************************Mitsu's POV**********************

It's 9:25 when we accually make it to the palace and Mioku is pissed at me. So as soon as Midnight stops infront of the gates, I high tail it inside and hide amoung the crowd. Three reasons as to why I did this. 1.) To hide from Mioku, who is steaming mad at me. 2.) To stay hidden from the King and the prince who was undoubtily looking for me to question me. and 3.) To give myself some time to think. I didn't really relax at the part or have any fun and so I ended up sitting at a table where hardly anyone could see me and waited for the hours to pass by slowly. At around 11:30 the King went on stage to do a speech and that's when a shadow cought my eye. I stood up and walking through the shadows I went to a room and changed into my assassin outfit. Slinking back to the ball room I climbed the wall still unseen. I snuck up to the shadow only to see it was another assassin. _'Fool assassin rule number 5: Never under any curcumstances let your gaurd down, never'_ I shook my head and moved so I was above the King yet still above the other assassin. I noticed Mioku was looking at me and I mean right at me. I shook my head 'no' and put my hand up to my mouth signalling to her to stay quiet then I motioned underneth me and I watched as her eyes went huge and she nodded ever so slightly. I looked closer at the assassin and noticed something shine. I realized it was a gun and he had it pointed right at the King. I moved to the right alittle bit and waited. A few momentes later, he shot.

"NO!" I screamed as I pushed off the wall, nocking the other off as well. Useing my ki I shot forward and nocked the King aside as the bullet landed right where he was a second ago. I stood up and faced the other assassin. I facepalmed.

"Kammi, what the hell? Who the fuck hired you to assassinate the King?" I had soo many questions but so little time.

"That is non of your buisness, Icestar. I have my reasons and they will stay my secrets untill I know for sure all my enimies are dead, so stay out of my way, Icestar, or you'll be the next one I kill. Got it? Good." She started to leave but I stopped her.

"That's not good enough Kammi, and you know it. Unless you tell my why and who hires you I cannot let you go. Or wait, I just rememebered I have a score to settle with you." I say as I pull out my knife. Her eyes widen as in one second I'm in front of her the next I'm behind her with my knife at her throat.

"Oh Kammi, oh Kammi. Did nobody tell you why I'm the most feared, the most dangerous, the most deadly assassin there is?" I asked. She carefully shook her head 'no'. I tsked and answered my own question basicly.

"Because no one can tell where I'm at or when I'll strik and when I do no one can see or hear me. They don't know I'm there untill it's to late. Do you know why no one can catch me? Its because when I strike, my victims' scream dies in their throat before they realize their even dead. I leave well before anyone will find my victim and when they do they have no clue as to where or who has gone or did it. Now Kammi, now, it's your turn to pay for what you have done to this city. It's time for you to pay for all of those inicent people who you have killed. Your life is now over." I whisper in her ear and I can feel her start to tremble. I look over my shoulder to see Mioku and Trunks by Vegeta. I turn my attention back to that of Kammi. I slowly put pressure on my knife and I hear Kammi whimmper. I hold back a laugh.

"Kammi did you forget one of the assassin rules already? Never show fear and never show weakness." I say as I remove my knife from her throat. I put it by my side and as soon as she startes to relax I shove my knife into her back, killing her. I step back as I let her body fall to the ground. I put my knife away and turn towards the royale family. Trunks and Mioku step away as I walk closer. Vegeta hasn't moved since I pushed him aside. I knelt beside him and checked his puls. It was fine I quickly checked for any other injuries. I found no major ones, but he did hit his head hard enough to knock him out. My hand lit up with ki and the two people behind me stiffend and gaurds came on the stage.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt him." I say as I lay my hand on his forehead. Vegeta groaned and started to move. I pulled my hand away and stood up. As soon as Vegeta opened his eyes the gaurds were at his side in a second. Vegeta was helped to his feet and he tunred to look at me when he could standup without his vision swimming.

"Icestar, you just saved my life. How'd you even know that I was the target? How'd you even see the assassin?" The King asked me.

"I always see everything abd I just put two and two together. One being she was right above you and two, I knew that assassin she was next on my list and she's hated the royale family since she was 8." I told Vegeta. I glanced at the clock and cursed. I darted out of there and took off through the palace. I ran to where Midnight was and jumped into her saddle. She took off at a gallop and headed straight for Mioku's shop. It was now 12:00 and I had to hide. I ran into the shop and looked around trying to find my sword. I sighed and gave up. _I can't waste time trying to look for it. I'll just make a new one when it's safe for me to come out of hideing, but first I have to meet with Vegeta and find out what he wants.' _I think to myself and exit the shop.

"Go back to the hideout I'll be there soon. I have to meet with some one first." She nods and takes off. I take to the sky and head to where I was supposed to meet Vegeta. When I land Vegeta's there waiting for me.

"I'm here what do you want?" I ask.

"I want answers and I expect you to answer my questions truthfully." I sigh and nod.

"Alright first question: Why are you here?"

"I couldn't stand Earth anymore after you and the rest of the saiyans left and I couldn't put up with my so called mother and all the crap the people gave me, so I ran away then asked King Kia for help locating you and the others." I told him and before I could go on I heard somthing I dreaded hearing.

"Hello, Icestar. So nice of you to join me." I turned towards the voice and froze Infront of me was a cyrstal dragon.

"Stal, I knew you would be waiting for me. The question is why wait for me? You know I won't help you nor will I be your little pet." I knew Vegeta would ask me later but I didn't care right now. I needed to get away and fast.

"Run Vegeta, run." I told him and waited for him to take off. As soon as he was far from me I tried to get Stal to watch me wich wasn't very hard. I attacked her and dodged all of her attacks but I didn't see her front paw headed right towards me. I t hit and I wa pined to the ground and knocked unconsisuos(sp?).

**Dakota51: Well how was it? Again I'm sorry it took so long to update. Well R&R!**


End file.
